Wreck-It-Ralph Pan (Alternate ending)
Merida approached Ralph, as the Lost Thugs started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you, Taran, and Chuckie help me, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Ralph asked. "Sure!" Merida smiled, as she, Taran, and Chuckie helped Ralph, Blossom, the bat, the mice, and the lizard rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Ralph covered Merida's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Blossom asked. "Yes!" Merida and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Ralph, Merida, Blossom, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Ralph put on his red Mario pajamas and brown slippers, Merida put on her green plaid floor-length nightgown with the lace decorating the collar and wrists, white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, the matching camisole with the green ribbon attached to the chest, and red slippers. Taran put on his yellow nightshirt, light yellow leggings, olive green socks, and brown slippers. Chuckie put on his teal footy pajamas with the light yellow stars, the plain teal snaps, the matching collar and wrists, and the smooth soles. Blossom put on her pink short-sleeved nightgown with white frills on the collar and skirt. Bill put on his forest green T-shirt and light brown boxer shorts. John put on his orange T-shirt and brown boxer shorts and put out his cigar. Max put on his dark gray long-sleeved pajamas. Old Blind Joe put on his red pajamas and matching slippers. Fidget put on his purple pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants and Peewee Pete put on his turquoise footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Merida told Taran, Chuckie, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete a story of "Jack and the Beanstalk" while Ralph and Blossom listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents and butlers." Ralph said, as he kissed Blossom on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you, Taran, and Chuckie will stay in Neverland with me, Blossom, and the boys?" Ralph asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Ralph!" Merida said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Blossom, and the thugs." And with that, Merida and Ralph kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Taran, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Chuckie fell asleep in his race car bed, holding his stuffed rabbit toy. "Good night, Merida," Ralph said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Ralph." Merida smiled. "Good night, guys." Taran smiled. "Sleep tight, chap." John said, as he, Taran, the three other mice, Fidget, and Bill fell asleep. "Good night, Blossom." Chuckie said, as he blew a kiss to Blossom, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Chuckie. We'll see you in the morning." Blossom yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Ralph, Merida, Taran, Chuckie, Blossom, Bill, John, Max, Old Blind Joe, Fidget, and Peewee Pete fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Merida, Taran, and Chuckie stayed with Wreck-It-Ralph, Blossom, and the Lost Thugs in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction